Vampire Brother
by FujoFuji
Summary: Kehidupan Jung KyuHyun beserta adiknya Jung Ryeowook yang bertemu dengan seorang Namja tampan tapi aneh yang ternyata adalah seorang vampire berdarah murni. Dan membuat kedua kakak beradik tersebut terjebak dalam kehidupan vampire yang amat rumit. Bagaimana ceritanya?
1. Chapter 1

**/VAMPIRE'S BROTHER/SUPER JUNIOR AND FAMILY/FANFICTION/CHAPTER 1 (PROLOG)/**

**Main Cast :**

** Kyuhyun**

** Ryeowook**

** Other Cast :**

** Park Jung Soo**

** Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Fantasy-Romance-Brothership**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BoyXBoy, cerita imajinasi, sifat pemain tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, alur gak jelas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

Di sebuah kamar di kediaman mewah di kota seoul terdapat seorang yeoja cantik sedang mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya untuk melahirkan seorang bayi yang sudah dinantinya selama berbulan - bulan.

Oekk…Oekkk…

Itulah suara yang terdengar dari balik kamar tersebut yang menandakan telah lahir seorang bayi ke dunia ini.

Seorang namja yang juga berada di kamar tersebut menghampiri yeoja itu, diusapnya kening yeoja tersebut yang penuh dengan keringat.

" kau berhasil!" ucapnya pada yeoja tesebut sembari menggenggam erat tangan yeoja tersebut.

" gomawo, YunHo-Shi sudah membantuku untuk melahirkan pangeran kecilku ke dunia ini. Gomawo." ucap yeoja tersebut berterima kasih pada Namja yang dipanggilnya YunHo.

" Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Noona. Ini sudah tugasku Cho-Noona." Ucap Yunho tulus.

" YunHo-Shi, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Cho-Noona.

" Tentu saja, Noona." jawab Yunho

" Tolong jaga pangeran kecilku setelah aku tidak ada di dunia ini lagi." ucap Cho-Noona yang membuat Yunho kaget.

" Tapi Noona." bantah YunHo.

" Aku mohon, YunHo-Shi." Pinta Cho-Noona sembari menggenggam erat tangan Yunho.

" Baiklah, Noona." ucap YunHo pasrah.

" Terima kasih." ucap Cho-Noona untuk terakhir kalinya.

**5 tahun kemudian…**

" Tuan muda jangan lari – lari terlalu cepat." ucap seorang pelayan kediaman Jung.

" Bialin,,wllee.. ucap seorang namja kecil sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada pelayan tersebut.

"Aiiissh dasar,," dumel pelayan tersebut sembari menghampiri namja kecil itu yang sudah berhenti berlari.

" Tuan muda capek? " Tanya pelayan tersebut yang sudah berada disamping namja kecil itu.

Namja kecil itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kena.." ucapan pelayan tersebut terhenti karna dia sedang meliaht namja seusianya sedang disuapi es krim oleh eomma-nya

" Eomma.." gumam namja kecil itu yang didengar oleh pelayannya.

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum prihatin melihat nasib tuan mudanya.

" Tuan muda mau es krim?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Eehh..an.." ucap namja kecil terhenti karna pelayannya telah menariknya ke kedai es krim di taman kota.

Setelah sampai di kedai es krim tersebut pelayan itu memesan es krim, setelah itu dia duduk di bangku taman dekat kedai itu bersama namja kecil itu.

" Gomawo." ucap namja kecil itu pada pelayannya.

"eeh..kenapa tuan muda berterima kasih pada saya." Ucap pelayan bingung.

"Gomawo kalna ahjumma tudah menjaga-ku dan menemani-ku dali kecil." Ucap tulus namja kecil itu.

" Ne, tapi tunggu! "ucap pelayan itu sembari menatap mata polos tuan muda Jung

"Kenapa tuan muda memanggilku ahjumma?" lanjutnya.

" Kalna ahjumma tidak pantas dipanggil ahjucci, muka ahjumma itu cantik." Ucap namja kecil dengan polosnya sembari memberikan senyuman manis pada pelayannya itu.

" Eehh,,baiklah tapii kenapa aku dipanggil ahjumma ataupun ahjussi? Aku kan masih muda, aku baru berumur 17 tahun." Bantah pelayan itu tidak terima dipanggil ahjumma.

"Kalna aku sudah menganggap ahjumma sebagai eomma-ku."ucap namja kecil itu gak nyambung.

Pelayan itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan tuan muda Jung.

"Emm,,baiklah aku terima panggilan 'istimewa' itu dari tuan muda." Ucap pelayan itu dengan senang hati.

**.**

**.**

**Leeteuk POV**

" Emm,, baiklah aku terima panggilan 'istimewa'itu dari tuan muda." Ucapku.

Setelah aku menyetujui panggilan yang diberikan Tuan muda Jung. Aku memperhatikan namja kecil yang sudah kuanggap anakku meskipun aku masih muda tapi jiwa keibuan-ku sudah muncul. Aku begitu kagum dengan ketabahannya menghadapi kehidupan ini meskipun ia masih terlalu kecil. Aku ingat ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dia waktu dia masih berumur 2 tahun, dia adalah anak yang lebih suka menyendiri. Tapi sekarang ia sudah mulai bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain dan dunia luar.

" Ahjumma!" panggil tuan muda Jung yang menyadarkanku dari kenangan masa lalu.

" Ne." ucapku

" Eem,,aku ingin pipis." ucap tuan muda Jung polos.

"Ya sudah ayo kita cari wc umum untuk tuan muda." ajak-ku pada tuan muda Jung.

Aku pun mengantarkan Tuan muda Jung ke wc umum di dekat taman.

"Hufftt,,akhilnya lega juga." ucap Tuan Muda Jung.

" Tuan muda sudah selesai, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!" ajak-ku pada tuan muda Jung.

"Tunggu Ahjumma!" perintah Tuan Muda Jung sembari menarik tanganku membuatku menghentikan langkah kakiku.

" Ada apa tuan muda?" tanyaku bingung sembari menatap matanya.

" Bicakah ahjumma tidak memanggilku dengan cebutan tuan muda jika kita hanya berdua saja." Ujar Tuan muda Jung memohon.

" Baiklah tu..ani _Kyu. _" ucapku sembari mengacak –ngacak rambut ikal Tuan muda Jung ata namja kecil itu dengan panggilan Kyu.

" Aish.. ahjumma kenapa menghanculkan lambutku yang lapi ini." Keluh Kyu sembari merapikan rambutnya

" Mianhae Kyu, ayo kita pulang!" ajakku pada Tuan Muda Jung atau sekarang harus aku panggil dengan Kyu.

**Leeteuk POV end**

**.**

**.**

**2 Tahun Kemudian..**

Hiikss…hiks..eomma!

Tangis seorang namja imut yang baru berusia 6 tahun mencari keberadaan eomma-nya di tengah kekacauan kota yang ditinggalinya dikarnakan penyerangan makhluk yang dianggap mitos yaitu **_VAMPIRE _**,mungkin semua orang beranggapan itu hanya mitos tapi kenyataannya memang benar ada vampire di dunia ini bahkan vampire itu lebih dari satu.

" Eomma!" panggil namja kecil itu.

"Eomma dimana? Wookie takut" ucap namja imut itu sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri menelusuri jalan raya di kota tempat ia tinggal yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan mayat – mayat.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara dari balik semak – semak..

Srekk…srekk,,

"Eomma!" panggilnya kearah semak – semak itu.

Namja imut itu mendekati semak – semak itu dan…

**.**

**.**

**Ryeowook POV**

"Eomma!" panggilku kearah semak – semak itu.

Akan tetapi ketika aku mendekati semak – semak itu Ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku

"HEY Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku pada seseorang yang menarikku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya namja yang menarikku.

" Aku hanya ingin mendekati semak itu. "jawabku sembari menunjuk semak – semak.

" Sebaiknya kau tidak kesana!" ucap namja itu menasehatiku.

"Kenapa, Hyung?" Tanyaku polos.

" Karna disana.." ucapan namja itu terhenti ketika dia melihat ada yang keluar dari balik semak – semak itu.

**Ryeowook POV END**

Ketika namja yang menarik tangan Ryeowook itu ingin menjawab, ia melihat ada seseorang yang keluar dari balik semak – semak itu. Dan ternyata yang keluar adalah Vampire.

Ryeowook dan namja itu pun bersembunyi dibalik mobil yang sudah rusak di tengah jalan. Vampire itu mencium aroma manusia disekitar mobil tempat Ryeowook dan Namja itu bersembunyi. Vampire itu menghilang dari tempatnya berada, ternyata dia tidak menghilang melainkan mendekati mobil itu dengan kecepatan kilat ala _EYESHIELD 21_. Tapi ternyata tidak ada apapun dibalik mobil itu.

**.**

**.**

** Leeteuk POV**

Aku sedang berjalan dikota sepi ini untuk membelikan makanan untuk Kyu. Sudah sekitar 15 menit aku berjalan kaki mencari toko makanan dan akhirnya aku menemukan minimarket. Aku memasuki minimarket itu, tiba – tiba aku dikejutkan dengan adanya mayat dibalik rak makanan minimarket. Ketika aku ingin mendekati mayat itu aku mendengar sebuah suara.

Kemudian aku menolehkan wajahku dan aku melihat vampire yang sedang ingin mendekat ke arahku. Aku pun bersembunyi dibalik rak makanan itu, vampire itu sudah makin mendekat dengan tempatku bersembunyi. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah _dagger_ (1)yang kuselipkan di sepatu yang kututupi dengan celana bahan panjang yang kukenakan saat ini. Saat vampire itu mendekat kearahku kutusuk jantungnya dengan daggerku. Beruntung vampire yang baru saja kutusuk masih dalam tahap penyesuaian diri dari manusia ke vampire.

Setelah aku membunuh vampire itu aku segera keluar dari minimarket dan pergi dari kota ini. Akan tetapi ketika aku ingin meninggalkan kota ini aku melihat seorang namja imut yang kupikir usianya dibawah satu tahun usia Kyuhyun. Aku perhatikan terus namja imut itu, sepertinya ia sedang mencari seseorang.

"eomma.."

Itulah suara yang kudengar dari bibir namja itu,kuperhatikan terus namja itu sampai kulihat ia mendekati semak – semak didekatnya. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi aku mencium aroma vampire, beruntunglah aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana aroma vampire sewaktu 4 tahun yang lalu aku diajari oleh Tuan Jung untuk membunuh seorang vampire di Kediaman Jung.

Aku menghampiri namja itu tanpa disadarinya, ketika ia mulai mendekat ke semak – semak itu ku tarik tangannya.

"HEY Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya namja imut itu kepadaku.

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku

" Aku hanya ingin mendekati semak itu."jawabnya sembari menunjuk semak – semak.

" Sebaiknya kau tidak kesana!" ucapku menasehatiku.

"Kenapa, Hyung?" Tanyanya polos.

"Karna disana.." ucapanku terhenti ketika aku melihat ada yang keluar dari balik semak – semak itu. Kutarik tangan namja itu untuk bersembunyi dibalik mobil rusak didekatku. Ketika vampire mulai menyadari keberadaan kami ada yang membekap mulut kami dengan sebuah tangan berbulu dan membawa kami pergi dari persembunyian kami tadi.

Setelah aku menyadari kalau kami sudah berada ditempat yang aman, kugigit keras – keras tangan berbulu yang membekap mulutku dan mulut namja imut itu.

"YACKK..apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau menggigit tanganku? Dasar tidak tau terima kasih sudah ku selamatkan dari vampire itu juga bukannya berterima kasih malah menggigit tanganku." Omel seorang manusia serigala yang ternyata membekapku tadi dan menyelamatkan kami dari vampire.

" Mianhae" ucapku dengan menundukkan wajahku.

" Sudahlah" ucap namja serigala itu.

Kulihat ia mengusap rambut namja imut itu aku baru sadar kalau anak itu sedang menangis.

"Hiks..hikss..eomma!"ucap namja imut itu sembari menangis.

Kudekati namja imut itu kusamakan tinggiku dengannya dan kupeluk anak itu berusaha memberikan ketenangan padanya.

" Sudahlah,,jangan menangis." ucapku sembari menepuk punggungnya.

Dia menatapku dengan mata yang masih berair, aku tersenyum manis aku berharap dengan aku memberikan sebuah senyuman dia akan sedikit tenang.

" Sekarang aku sendirian." Ucapnya yang membuat hatiku sedih melihat nasibnya sekarang.

"Kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan orang – orang yang ditinggalkan mulai dari Kyu sampai anak ini." Batinku.

"Kau tidak sendiri masih ada aku" ucapku padanya.

"kutlah denganku!" Ajakku padanya sembari mengulurkan tanganku.

Dia meraih tanganku. Aku tersenyum melihat respon yang ia berikan.

" Aku harus pergi sekarang!" ucap namja serigala itu menyadarkan aku bahwa masih ada dirinya didekat kami.

" Kamsahamnida" ucapku padanya.

Dia pergi meninggalkan aku dan anak ini.

" Nah,,sekarang beri tahu aku siapa namamu, chagi?" Tanyaku padanya.

" Namaku Kim Ryeowook." jawabnya.

" Baiklah Wookie, sebaiknya kita pergi dari kota ini." ajakku padanya sembari menggandeng tangannya meninggalkan kota ini.

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Lama sekali sich ahjumma perginya." dumelku kesal pada ahjumma yang tidak kembali juga dari membeli makanan untukku. Karna aku bosan menunggu didalam mobil aku pun keluar dari mobil dan mencoba menelusuri jalan raya kota ini yang begitu sepi. Satu pemikiranku tentang tempat ini **_ANEH._**

Sebelum aku pergi terlalu jauh dari mobilku kudengar ada yang meneriakkan namaku.

"KYU…!"

Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah ahjumma, tapi tunggu siapa yang bersama ahjumma itu. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama sepertinya namja itu hampir seumuran denganku wajahnya sangat imut.

"AHJUMMA KENAPA LAMA SEKALI!"omelku pada ahjumma yang baru saja didekatku.

Aku baru sadar kalau omelanku pada ahjumma membuat namja imut disebelah ahjumma itu ketakutan dan mencoba bersembunyi di balik badan ahjumma.

" Kau kenapa wookie?" Tanya ahjummaku heran pada tingkah namja imut itu.

Hikss..hikss

Ahjumma melihatku dengan tatapan mengerikan yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"YACKK CHO KYUHYUN OMELANMU PADAKU MEMBUAT WOOKIE KETAKUTAN!" Omel ahjumma pada.

"Mianhae." ucapku singkat.

"Tapi kenapa ahjumma kenapa lama sekali membeli makanananya dan sekarang mana makanannya." ucapku menyadari kalau ajumma tidak membawa makanan.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi dikota ini, Kyu. Beruntunglah aku karna aku bisa pulang dengan selamat" ucap ahjumma yang membuatku terheran – heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Warga kota ini sudah dibunuh dan hanya tertinggal Wookie saja yang selamat." Jawab ahjumma.

"Yasudahlah,,ayo kita pergi!" ucapku sembari memasuki mobil.

"Tunggu Kyu!" ucap ahjumma.

"Dia boleh ikut" ucapku yang mengerti maksud ahjumma sebelum dia berbicara.

"Gomawo" ucap ahjumma dan namja imut itu padaku.

"Hn.."

"Aku Kim RyeoWook" ucap namja imut memperkenalkan dirinya padaku sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman manisnya.

"Aku Jung Kyuhyun" ucapku singkat.

"Masuklah kalian! Sampai kapan kalian berdua diluar. Aku capek menunggu dari tadi." Ucapku pada mereka.

Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka ada seorang namja berambut besar yang memperhatikan mereka dari sebuah mobil mewah.

_TBC_

**Seperti apakah kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook selanjutnya bersama dengan ahjumma mereka Park Jung Soo? Dan siapakah seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka? Temukan jawabannya di chapter berikutnya !**

*Note :

(1) Dagger adalah Pisau belati


	2. Chapter 2

_**an: di chap ini author menggunakan normal pov.**_

**Main Cast :**

_**Kyuhyun**_

_**Ryeowook**_

**Rate : **

**T(sedikit rate-M di chap ini)**

**Genre :**

_**Fantasy-Romance-Brothership**_

**.**

**.**

_**HAPPY READING**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Normal POV**_

Sudah 10 tahun Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menjalani hidup sebagai kakak-beradik, Kyu-kakaknya dan Wookie-adiknya. Dan sudah 10 tahun pula Kyu dihantui oleh mimpi – mimpi aneh, baik itu mimpi bertemu eomma-nya atau pun mimpi yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah dimengerti oleh Kyuhyun. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kembali ke Korea, sebelumnya mereka tinggal di Amerika Serikat. Korea merupakan tempat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dipertemukan dalam sebuah kejadian yang tidak akan pernah dipercaya oleh akal pikir manusia.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang berada di bandara menunggu kedatangan pelayan Keluarga Jung yang akan membawa mereka ke kediaman mereka. Sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahu bahwa Ryeowook sudah diangkat oleh Tuan Besar Jung Yunho sebagai anaknya yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook akhirnya menjadi kakak beradik. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sulit untuk didekati kecuali oleh Jung-Ahjumma dan Ayahnya. Tapi Ryeowook tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendekati Kyuhyun meskipun Kyuhyun selalu memberikan makian pada Ryeowook. Sampai pada akhirnya Kyuhyunlah yang menyerah akan perjuangan Ryeowookyang terus mendekatinya

"Kyunnie, Jung-Ahjumma sudah datang." ucap Ryeowook memberitahukan kedatangan Jung-Ahjumma pada Kyuhyun yang sedang asik bermain PSP.

"Annyeong, Kyu-Wookie" salam Jung-Ahjumma.

"Kenapa Jung-Ahjumma lama sekali!" omel Kyuhyun pada Jung-Ahjumma yang datang terlambat.

"Mianhae Kyu, Ahjumma tadi sedang mengurus kepindahan kalian." jawab Jung-Ahjumma sembari memberikan senyuman malaikatnya pada Kyuhyun yang membuat kemarahan Kyuhyun mereda.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang!" ajak Kyuhyun sembari menggandeng tangan Jung-Ahjumma dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dan Jung-Ahjumma yang melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menuruti Kyuhyun.

**.**

**At Jung's House**

**.**

"Hufft..lelahnya" ucap Ryeowook sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ditempat tidur dia dan Kyuhyun.

"Mandilah dulu Wookie" perintah Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook yang sedang tidur.

"Aku tidak ingin kamar ini dipenuhi bau badanmu."lanjut Kyuhyun

"ihh.. Kyunnie pikir aku sampah apa yang jika tidak dibuang bau-nya akan menyengat." ucap Ryeowook tidak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan aku yang bilang kau sampah, kau sendiri yang bilang kau sampah. Berarti kau tahu diri bahwa bau badanmu seperti sampah." Ujar Kyuhyun sadis.

"Iiihh..dasar Hyung menyebalkan" ucap Ryeowook kesal sembari pergi ke kamar mandi.

_30 menit setelah Ryeowook pergi ke kamar mandi_

"Hey Wookie! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa kau tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir karena Ryeowook belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Jangan – jangan dia pingsan lagi." duga Kyuhyun.

Ia pun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Ryeowook pingsan di bathtube. Kyuhyun segara menghampirinya, ia melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sudah pucat pasi. Kyuhyun menggulung kemeja lengan panjangnya dan melukai sedikit tangan kanannya dengan pisau yang tadi dibawanya dari kamar. Setelah itu ia menyodorkan tangannya pada hidung Ryeowook. Ryeowook mulai terbangun dan ia mulai menghisap darah yang keluar dari tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Engghh..Wookie su..sudah cukup." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menjauhkan tangan kanannya dari Ryeowook.

Setelah selesai dengan _acara ayo hisap darah Kyuhyun_. Warna kulit Ryeowook sudah mulai kembali seperti semula. Ryeowook tidak pernah tahu tentang acara itu, setiap ia mencium aroma darah Kyuhyun dan menghisapnya ia seperti bukan Ryeowook ia seperti monster yang sedang kehausan darah.

"Sudah kubilang padamu Wookie jika kepalamu pusing segera minum obat yang kuberikan, Arraseo?" ucap Kyuhyun menasehati Ryeowook.

"Ne"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera tidur. Besok adalah hari pertama kita masuk sekolah baru kita" perintah Kyuhyun sembari menggiring Ryeowook ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Selamat Tidur, Wookie" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengecup dahi Ryeowook.

"Selamat Tidur, Kyunnie" ucap Ryeowook.

**AT XELOURUSH HIGH SCHOOL**

Pagi hari di Xelourush High School seperti biasa siswa – siswa disana sedang mengerubungi 4 namja yang sangat terkenal di sekolah itu. Mereka adalah anak pemilik Xelourush High School. Mereka sangat diidolakan di sekolah itu, baik oleh siswa yang berstatus Seme maupun Uke.

"Wahh..kita tetap dipuja puja oleh mereka yaa." Ucap salah satu dari ke4 namja itu yang memiliki tinggi badan seperti tiang listrik.

"Kau seperti orang norak saja, Kris." Ujar salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki kulit lebih item atau bahasa bagusnya berkulit tan mengatai namja yang dipanggil dengan nama Kris.

"Sialan kau Kai, dasar item." Ucap Kris membalas perkataan namja yang dipanggil Kai itu.

"Dasar kau tiang listrik." Ucap Kai tidak mau kalah.

"Dasar kau.." –Kris

"Sudah hentikan adu mulut kalian. Kalian membuat malu saja." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan Kris dan Kai sembari menutup mukanya karena malu.

"Mianhae, BabyPanda. Si item ini duluan yang mulai." Ucap Kris mengadu pada namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan BabyPanda atau bernama asli Huang Zi Tao.

"_Dia _sudah datang." Ucap namja yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kris dengan tampang innocent atau mungkin bodoh.

"Dasar Pabbo, dia yang dimaksud Zhoumi adalah.." –jelas Kai terputus.

AAAA…TAMPANNYA…AAA..MANISNYA

Teriakan histeris itu membuat ke4 namja mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber teriakan. Dan terlihatlah 2 namja sedang dikerubungi siswa-siswa.

"Ooo dia" ucap Kris mengerti yang dimaksud dengan _dia _sembari mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

namja yang dipanggil dengan nama Zhoumi itu melihat kedatangan ke2 namja itu tersenyum penuh misteri. Ia pun menghampiri ke2 namja itu diikuti oleh ke3 namja yang lain.

"ehm..ehmm" dehem Zhoumi.

Siswa – siswa yang mendengar deheman Zhoumi segera memberi jalan pada ke4 namja itu.

"Annyeong.." sapa Zhoumi sembari memberikan seulas senyuman manis yang dapat melelehkan hati para uke pada ke2 namja itu.

"Annyeong" sapa namja 1 yang memiliki wajah imut itu sembari membungkukan badannya.

"hn.." –namja 2 sembari asyik memainkan PSP-nya.

"Disekolah ini tidak ada yang boleh menghiraukan sebuah sapaan. Kau mengerti Jung Kyuhyun?" ucap Zhoumi pada namja 2 yang dipanggilnya Jung Kyuhyun sembari mengambil PSP milik Kyuhyun.

"Kembalikan PSP-ku!" omel Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, sebelum kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu." ucap Zhoumi sembari memasukkan PSP Kyuhyun ke tas-nya.

"Memangnya siapa kau sampai – sampai aku harus berkenalan denganmu." tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aku adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini." jawab Zhoumi.

"Cuma anak…" –Kyuhyun.

"Aku Tan Zhoumi, kau boleh memanggilku Zhoumi." ucap Zhoumi memperkenalkan diri sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"atau mungkin mimi-ge" lanjut Zhoumi sembari menghirup aroma Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" omel Kyuhyun pada Zhoumi.

"Siapa namamu namja manis?" tanya Zhoumi pada namja 1 sembari menghiraukan omelan Kyuhyun.

"Jung Ryeowook imnida." ucap namja 1 memperkenalkan diri.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku sedangkan Ryeowook.." –Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak lihat name tag yang terpasang didadamu, Jung Kyuhyun?" tanya Zhoumi sembari menunjuk name tag Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu namamu dari name tag yang terpasang didadamu, Kui Xian." Ucap Zhoumi sembari meniup telinga Kyuhyun.

"Enghh.." desah Kyuhyun.

"Kau ternyata sensitive sekali ya, Kui Xian." Ledek Zhoumi pada Kyuhyun.

"Dasar pervert kau!" omel Kyuhyun sembari menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk keluar dari kerumunan dan pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

_**Pasti pada gak ngerti tentang name tag itu yaa? Baiklah author akan menjelaskan jadi ceritanya Ryeowook itu lupa make name tag jadi Zhoumi gak tau namanya. Dan disini Kyuhyun itu SENSITIF pada setiap sentuhan atau tindakan yang mengganggunya. Dan kalian bisa melihatkan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, ia mendesah. Sudah mengertikah?**_

_**#muka penuh harap **_

"Kau sangat menarik myKuiXian, aku akan segera mendapatkanmu dan juga mendapatkan kekuatanmu." Batin Zhoumi dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

_**KyuWook Side.**_

"Dasar orang menyebalkan" dumel Kyuhyun sembari berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan tangan yang masih menarik tangan Ryeowook keras – keras.

PLAAKK

"Kalau kau kesel dengannya, jangan lampiaskan kekesalanmu pada tanganku Jung Kyuhyun." Omel Ryeowook setelah memukul tangan Kyuhyun karena ia kesakitan ditarik Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Wookie" ucap Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"Ne..ne." ucap Ryeowook mengiyakan permintaan maaf Kyuhyun,

"Emm..Kyu kita mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Tentu saja ke ruang kepala sekolah, memangnya mau kemana lagi?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya ruang kepala sekolah tadi sudah kita lewati yaa" ucap Ryeowook polos.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan muka yang mulai mengeluarkan asap kemarahan.

"Mianhae" ucap Ryeowook meminta maaf.

**.**

**At Principle's Room **

**.**

"Baiklah kalau begitu Siwon-shi, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu sekarang." Ucap kepala sekolah pada seorang namja yang berstatus sebagai Ketua Osis yang dipanggil dengan nama Siwon.

"Baik." Ucap Siwon sembari membungkukkan badannya.

TOKK..TOKK

"Masuk" perintah Kepala Sekolah.

Dari arah pintu masuklah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"ahh..pasti kalian siswa pindahan dari Amerika itu kan?" tanya kepala sekolah memastikan.

"ne" jawab Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Siwon-shi tolong antarkan mereka ke kelasnya dan istirahat nanti tolong kau antar mereka ke asrama." Perintah kepala sekolah

"Baik" ucap Siwon yang dari tadi diam saja sembari memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

.

"Ini kelasmu Ryeowook-shi, silahkan kau masuk." Ucap Siwon setelah mereka sampai di depan kelas Ryeowook.

"Ne, kamsahamnida Sunbaenim." Ucap Ryeowook sembari masuk kelasnya.

"nahh..kajja kita kelasmu Kyuhyun-shi." Ajak Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"hn." –Kyuhyun.

**.**

**At Kyuhyun's class**

**.**

"Nah..anak–anak perkenalkan dia adalah siswa baru dikelas kita, silahkan kau memperkenalkan diri." Ucap dan perintah Yoochun-Seonsangnim pada Kyuhyun,

"Jung Kyuhyun imnida." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

"Baiklah, silahkan kau duduk dengan Zhoumi-shi." Perintahnya pada Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk Zhoumi yang berada paling belakang dekat jendela.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk.

"Kita bertemu lagi yaa" ucap Zhoumi ramah sembari memberikan seulas senyum pada Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"hn" –Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah anak – anak silahkan buka buku Matematika halaman 13." Perintah Yoochun-Seonsangnim.

Kyuhyun mendengar perintah Yoochun-Seonsangnim pun membuka bukunya. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun tangan kanan Zhoumi mulai memegang paha Kyuhyun dan naik menuju..

"apa yang k..kau lakukan..enghh~~" protes Kyuhyun yang disertai desahan.

"hanya bermain denganmu" bisik Zhoumi sembari menjilat telinga kanan Kyuhyun.

"Seonsangnim, saya ijin ke kamar mandi." Ucap Kyuhyun meminta izin.

"Silahkan, Kyuhyun-Shi."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan kelasnya dengan tergesa – gesa.

"dasar pervert..pervert..pervert" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sembari berjalan cepat – cepat.

BRUKK

"Aduh.." rintih namja mungil yang ditabrak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada namja itu.

Namja mungil itu menghiraukan uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Aneh." Batin Kyuhyun.

.

**At Ryeowook's class**

.

"Jung Ryeowook imnida" ucap Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri di depan kelasnya.

"Baiklah Ryeowook-shi silahkan kau duduk dengan Hyukjae-shi." Perintah Junsu-seonsangnim pada Ryeowook.

"Ne" –Ryeowook sembari berjalan menuju tempat duduk Eunhyuk.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, kau boleh memanggilku Eunhyuk atau pun Hyukkie kalau kau mau." ucap Hyukjae atau lebih enak dipanggil Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook setelah Ryeowook sampai di tempat duduknya.

"Yaack..panggilan Hyukkie hanya boleh aku yang mengucapkannya." Protes seorang namja yamg mukanya mirip ikan dibelakang Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"ehh..siapa kau?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae, aku adalah namjachingu Hyukkie." Ucap namja itu memperkenalkan diri yang diketahui bernama Donghae.

"Dan ini Kim Jong Woon atau dikenal dengan nama Yesung." Lanjut Donghae memperkenalkan namja yang duduk disebelahnya.

PUKK

"Kalau kalian ingin berkenalan silahkan kalian keluar" omel Junsu-Seonsangnim setelah menimpuk Donghae dengan penghapus.

.

~Break Time~

.

"Ini asrama sekolah ini." Ucap Siwon memperkenalkan asrama sekolah Xelourush pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Dan disini masing – masing kamar ditempati oleh 2 orang dan mereka adalah teman sebangku dikelas mereka." Lanjut Siwon menjelaskan.

"Itu berarti aku akan sekamar denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun malas sembari memasuki asrama disusul Siwon dan Ryeowook.

.

.

_**DISUATU TEMPAT**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya namja paruh baya.

"ne."

"Seperti apa _dia_?" Tanya namja paruh baya itu penasaran.

"Dia cantik dan manis, tapi dia juga sangat menyebalkan." jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Begitukah." Ucap namja paruh baya itu sembari memegang sebuah foto yang didalamnya ada dirinya dan seorang yeoja cantik.

"Dia cantik sepertimu Chullie." Ucapnya pada foto itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu segera dekati dia dan bawa kembali dia padaku, arraseo?" perintahnya.

.

.

**ASRAMA XELOURUSH **

_WonKyu's Room (Siwon & Kyuhyun)_

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mandi sedangkan Siwon sedang menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Kepala Sekolah padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berkutat dengan kertas – kertas itu, segeralah mandi." Ucap Kyuhyun seusai mandi yang melihat Siwon masih saja berkutat dengan tugasnya.

"hn." –Siwon.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku ke kamarnya Wookie dulu." ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai mengenakan baju dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"Hufft..akhirnya dia pergi juga." ucap Siwon lega.

"Aromanya benar–benar memabukkan, aku ingin segera mendapatkannya dan segera menghisap darahnya." Ucap Siwon sembari membayangkan Kyuhyun.

"ishh…apa yang kau pikirkan Siwon. Jangan sampai aku liar hanya karena mencium aroma Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon meningatkan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung setelah tiba di kamar Ryeowook.

"euunngghhhh~~aaahhhh aaahhhh. Hae~ah p-palli ouuuhhhh."

Itulah suara yang terdengar dari kamar Ryeowook.

"Kyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ryeowook bingung melihat Kyuhyun berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"ahh...itu aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu saja Wookie. Tapi kenapa kau berada di luar kamarmu? lalu siapa orang yang berada dikamarmu dan yang mengeluarkan suara – suara aneh itu?**" **jawab dan tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"oohh itu tadi Hae-Hyung menyuruhku untuk tukar kamar. Dan yang sekarang ada dikamarku adalah Donghae-Hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung, tapi aku bingung Kyunnie apa yang mereka lakukan dikamar sampai- sampai mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti itu." Jawab dan tanya Ryeowook.

"Kalau tidak salah itu adalah suara desahan Wookie tapi kenapa bisa ada suara seperti itu. Bukannya yang bisa melakukan itu hanya Namja dan Yeoja." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan muka bingung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya seorang namja berkepala besar pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Ah..Yesung Hyung perkenalkan dia Hyungku namanya Kyuhyun." Ucap Ryeowook memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada namja yang dipanggil Yesung.

"Yang aku tanya adalah sedang apa kalian disini? ini sudah waktunya tidur segera kembali ke kamar kalian." Perintah Yesung dengan muka jutek.

"Ne." ucap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sembari kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Dasar pabbo, kenapa mereka melakukan itu, padahal mereka tahu kalau ada orang didepan pintu mereka." Ucap Yesung sembari meninggalkan kamar HaeHyuk.

.

.

**TBC**

**An: Masih bingung dengan alur ceritanya jadi maaf kalo bikin kederrr. Main pairing disini masih belum jelas tapi untuk slight pairing disini sudah bertebaran terkecuali untuk HaeHyuk mereka abadi tak terpisahkan. Kemungkinan main pairing muncul pada akhir cerita. Dan disini masih banyak teka – teki yang belum terungkap, SO STAY TO READ, OKAY? **

**#Buat yang udah baca dan review thanks.**


End file.
